MARS: a motion picture screenplay
by CatsOnMars
Summary: A screenplay for a movie based on the manga. Covers the events of books 13 with some events changed.
1. Default Chapter

Author`s Note: (excuse me for the lengthly A.N.`s) This is the half- materialization of an idea I came up with of "Mars" as a motion picture. It is an "Americanized" version of the story for the reasons that A) a manga being made into a movie has never been done in America as far as I know, B) if I tried to show the story in the setting it`s supposed to be in, my interpretration of high schools in Japan would be pathetically innacurate, and C) American audiences are ignorant and stubborn and only respond to things that they`re familiar with. So I quite reluctantly changed most of the names, so this is written to be a completely American film. Besides, something has to be changed or else it would just be exactly like the manga. If you think this is wrong please don`t let me take up your time and ignore this. Just to give some visualization of "Mars" as a movie, I imagine it to have lots of interesting camera angles, close-ups, and a visually intriguing use of color in the art direction and maybe even what the actors wear. I imagine it having a very beautiful other-worldly score as well as a unique soundtrack with artists like Bjork, Sister Soleil, and Vast (if you can, download the song "Gorecki" by Lamb and I think you`ll agree it fits this story very well and would be a killer "love theme" for the movie.) It wouldn`t be very hard to find good actors for most of the people. To name one, I think Orlando Bloom from "Lord of the Rings" could work well in the role of Rei. If you R&R this tell me any other ideas for actors you have while you`re at it, cause I always like visualizing those kind of things.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MARS"  
  
A motion picture screenplay  
  
  
  
Simple light gray text appears on a black screen, reading the following:  
  
THE WORD "MARS" HAS TWO MEANINGS.  
  
ONE IS THE PLANET.  
  
THE OTHER IS A SOLDIER, THE GOD OF WAR.  
  
Text vanishes, and screen opens slowly to a fair spring sky. The clouds are edged with brilliant colors of yellow and orange like in a painting. There is silence except for the soft chirping of birds.  
  
1- PARK IN KIRA`S NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY  
  
Scratch. A pencil makes gentle markings on a paper that fills the whole screen. We see pencil strokes and shading but cannot see what the entire drawing is. Close-up: Kira`s eye blinks and looks up at her model, then back down at her lap, concentrated. We see what she is looking at; a mother laughs with her two children in a sandbox, picking them up and holding them. Then we see the back view of Kira, sitting at a bench by herself, looking small and isolated. We see the front of Kira, a sixteen-year-old girl. She is dressed simply and has brown hair in two braids. Her eyes are sad. Camera returns to her subjects to reveal someone who wasn`t there before; Leo, a tall boy with long blond hair who looks like a model, looking around and staring at a note on a slip of paper. Kira sees him and immediately jerks her head down, hunching her shoulders. But she can`t avoid him. He makes his way around to the bench.  
  
LEO: Excuse me. The medical center is supposed to be somewhere around here...Do you know where it is?  
  
Kira doesn`t reply, but turns the sketchbook in her lap over and starts drawing long, vigorous lines on the blank sheet.  
  
LEO: (leaning over) Hey! Did you hear me?  
  
She quickly rips out the map she drew him and hands it to him, then immediately stands and runs away.  
  
LEO: (looks down at paper) What`s her problem?  
  
Kira runs across a street and up the steps of her house.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: He doesn`t know me. But I know him. We go to the same school.  
  
Shot of Leo standing against his motorcycle outside school, smoking a cigarette.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: He`s always skipping classes, smoking cigarettes behind the teachers` backs. That kind of stuff.  
  
2- KIRA`S HOUSE - DAY  
  
Kira runs inside and her mother looks up from washing dishes.  
  
MOTHER: That was fast. I thought you just left.  
  
KIRA: ...Yeah.  
  
MOTHER: Did you get hungry?  
  
KIRA: No...There was just this guy there that I don`t like.  
  
Kira goes to the kitchen window which views the park, and sees the distant figure of Leo, walking slowly away with his eyes on the map she drew him.  
  
KIRA: He probably didn`t even realize we go to the same school.  
  
We see him through the window again, looking even smaller, and then the camera rests on Kira`s watching face.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Every girl at school is in love with Leo.  
  
Shots of pretty girls talking with Leo with big smiles, and a group of girls watching as he rides up to school on his motocycle and takes off his helmet, letting out a head of wild blond hair. Then a close-up of Leo`s eyes looking back and forth, maybe following a basketball.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Popular girls lose their dignity dropping left and right just to talk to him, or to possibly get a ride on his motorcycle. I cringe when he walks into a room. The look in his eyes gives me chills.  
  
We see Kira walk uncomfortably by a wall where Leo and another girl are pinned, kissing eachother, and she bows her head nervously to avoid looking up.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I don`t like him.  
  
3- KIRA`S HOUSE - DAY  
  
MOTHER: Did he bother you?  
  
KIRA: No...He was just asking for directions.  
  
4- OUTSIDE THE MEDICAL CENTER - DAY  
  
Leo walks with his eyes down on the paper from Kira, then looks up to see a large building, the medical center.  
  
5- DERIC`S ROOM IN THE HOSPITAL - DAY  
  
Leo is sitting on a chair by a bed where his racing coach, Deric, lays.  
  
LEO: So your leg has to come off?  
  
DERIC: Yep. They`re amputating it from the knee down.  
  
LEO: Oh...wow. I had no idea it was that bad.  
  
DERIC: Yeah, I guess that`s it for me as far as riding. You`re just gonna have to go out and steal the splotlight for me. You`re racing in the 8- endurance , aren`t you?  
  
LEO: ...No.  
  
DERIC: No?  
  
LEO: I can`t afford the repairs my bike needs. Let`s face it, I`m screwed. And my old man stopped sending money, too. I don`t think he wants me to race.  
  
DERIC: He`s just worried about you. (pauses, eyeing his leg) I guess with good reason.  
  
Leo looks uncomfortable.  
  
LEO: You were lucky, you know.  
  
DERIC: ...Yeah, I know. (pause) Leo, you`ll be okay out there, right? I mean, everybody always says you`re the only person who rides just about as ludicrously as I do. Maybe you take it as a compliment, but...  
  
LEO: Nothing`s gonna happen to me, Deric. Besides, nobody would care if I die.  
  
DERIC: Don`t say things like that! Karen and I would both be devastated if that happened.  
  
LEO: Yeah...sorry. My fucking loose mouth.  
  
DERIC: ...For every person there`s someone else out there who would be completely alone without them...whose life would just stop. Maybe you just don`t know it, or you haven`t met them yet.  
  
Close bird`s-eye view of the map Kira drew for Leo that is now sitting on the small table in the room.  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER: I often wonder what it would be like to die.  
  
Leo leaning against a tree at a park, smoking a cigarette while children move on swings in the background.  
  
LEO: Every day you ride, you`re blowing a kiss at death.  
  
Leo on his motorbike, helmet on, speeding down a track. Close-up on his eyes looking determined.  
  
LEO: Everyone knows it`s dangerous. Some people aren`t in it all the way like I am; they don`t push themselves. They don`t go over the limit. ...But I would rather die than not be able to go fast. I guess I get a thrill from it because it would be a hell of a way to go. I live my life by the moment. I don`t think about where I`ll be in the future. But I anticipate death with almost numbing curiousity. Where does it take you? Somewhere where you can`t be a prize, where nobody is telling you what you should care about, where nobody is even watching. I know that much. And that much...that excites me.  
  
6- DERIC`S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY  
  
Deric`s wife, Karen, enters the room holding a bouchet of fresh flowers.  
  
KAREN: Oh, hi, Rei.  
  
LEO: Hey, Karen.  
  
She goes to the table where there is a vase of withered flowers, picks up a trash can to put the old flowers in there and replaces them with the new ones.  
  
DERIC: That`s not your job.  
  
KAREN: What else am I supposed to do around here?  
  
She wipes papers and other garbage off the tabletop into the can, stops and looks at a paper with creases from being folded. She holds up the map that Kira drew for Leo.  
  
KAREN: What`s this?  
  
LEO: Oh, you can throw that away. I couldn`t find my way here so somebody drew me a map.  
  
KAREN: You sure you don`t want it? There`s a picture drawn on the back. Look, it`s really beautiful.  
  
She hands him the paper and Leo looks at the back side where there is a detailed drawing of a mother holding her baby. He stares at it unbreakingly in surprise.  
  
7- SCHOOL CLASS ROOM - MORNING  
  
Students loudly lounge in a classroom before the bell rings, scattered anywhere but in their seats. Kira enters holding her books with her head bowed in a self-contained manner, and two kids who see her whisper something to eachother as she goes to the teacher, Mr. Lanman, and he points to a desk that she`s been assigned to. The bell rings.  
  
LANMAN: Okay, everyone, settle down. I have a seating chart for you if you can all get quiet enough to hear me...  
  
Mr. Lanman starts naming students and pointing at desks. As he`s in the middle of this, Leo runs in through the door and immediately finds his friend, Aaron.  
  
AARON: Your punctuality blows me away as always, Leo.  
  
Kira is seated silently as Lanman keeps giving off names.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: What a delinquent. He`s late on the first day.  
  
Lanman points to the seat next to her.  
  
LANMAN: Martez...  
  
Kira`s eyes go wide and Leo goes to sit in the desk next to her.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: What?! How is this possible? Out of all of the places in the room he has to sit...  
  
Teacher puts an arm up to silence everyone and starts taking attendance.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (runs her hand through her hair nervously) It doesn`t matter. It`s not like he`ll pay any attention to me. Unless...no. He probably doesn`t even remember that.  
  
Leo`s eyes slowly wander to the side at Kira, and he turns his head and stares, obviously recognizing her. She looks ahead and pretends not to notice him.  
  
KIRA`S VOICOVER: No, he can`t possibly...  
  
LEO: (pointing at her) Hey.  
  
KIRA`S VOICOVER: ...recognize me!  
  
LEO: (trying to get her attention.) Hey! Hey, you.  
  
Kira slowly and reluctantly looks at him.  
  
LEO: It`s you. I saw you at the park the other day. I didn`t know you went to this school. What`s your name?  
  
She looks back away and doesn`t answer.  
  
LANMAN: Webber?.....Kira Webber? Not here?  
  
KIRA: (reluctantly) H...here.  
  
LEO: Kira? That`s a cool name. How do you spell that?  
  
AARON: (from the seat behind Leo) K-I-R-A.  
  
LEO: She can talk, you jackass. (to Kira) Don`t you remember me? You drew me that map when I asked you for directions.  
  
LANMAN: Leo Martez?  
  
LEO: Here.  
  
AARON: (leaning in obnoxiously) That would be spelled L-E-  
  
LEO: Shut up! (looks at Kira, who still hasn`t looked back at him) I kept your map. Cause on the back of it, you know...  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Can`t he just shut up? God, could this get any worse?  
  
We see Mr. Lanman with a clipboard at the front of the class and hear Kira shout:  
  
KIRA: Ow!  
  
LEO: (has one of her pigtail braids in his fist, having grabbed it) Hey, why are you ignoring me?  
  
An object comes flying from the front of the class and hits Leo`s head.  
  
8- SCHOOL MENS BATHROOM - MORNING  
  
Leo is clawing his hands angrily through his dampened hair as Aaron leans against the wall behind him.  
  
AARON: Real smooth, Casanova. That`s what you get for hitting on girls before school has barely started.  
  
LEO: I told you, Aaron. I wasn`t hitting on her. Jesus...I`ve still got chalk dust in my goddamn hair.  
  
9- SCHOOL LADIES BATHROOM - MORNING  
  
Kira is alone in front of the mirror, unbraiding one side of her hair that got some chalk dust on it. She wets her hand and tries to rub it out. A tall girl comes out of a stall. Kira has no eye contact with her as she goes to the mirror and puts on lipstick. Then as she walks away her foot catches with Kira`s and trips her so she has to grab the sink to keep from falling.  
  
GIRL: (unsincerely) Oh, sorry.  
  
10- SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Leo and Aaron are walking down a hall.  
  
AARON: You know, you shouldn`t be talking to Kira anyway. She`s not exactly...well...openly conversive.  
  
LEO: So she`s shy. So what?  
  
AARON: It`s not just that she`s shy. That girl is strange. All she does is lock herself up in the art studio and draw. And on top of that she`s probably guy-phobic. Believe me, I know. I`ve gone to school with her since junior high.  
  
Kira walking down another hall with her backpack on.  
  
AARON`S VOICEOVER: There`s something about her that kind of gets on your nerves. Makes you want to rough her up a bit.  
  
Back to the hallway where Leo and Aaron are.  
  
LEO: So even you have those kind of thoughts.  
  
AARON: (angered) Don`t pull that shit on me, Leo. You know what I meant. Like I would really...  
  
LEO: Yeah, yeah, I know.  
  
AARON: I mean, who would actually do something to her?  
  
LEO: (looking ahead at a group of girls) Oh, I can think of a couple people.  
  
He is looking directly at the girls. One of them, Hanna, notices him and her face lights up.  
  
HANNA: Leo! (runs to walk by him and Aaron) Hey. I heard you broke up with that vicious hag Rita.  
  
LEO: That was two weeks ago.  
  
HANNA: (tugs at his arm) Hey, take me for a ride on your motorcycle some time.  
  
LEO: My bike gets jealous when I let other people ride.  
  
Next to him Aaron rolls his eyes.  
  
HANNA: (giggling) No kidding?  
  
LEO: (with no enthusiasm) No kidding. (turns to Aaron) I`ll see you tomorrow, man.  
  
AARON: Yeah. Don`t forget to bring your money. We`re playing after school.  
  
LEO: Right.  
  
Leo goes down another hallway, leaving Aaron and Hanna.  
  
HANNA: What was he doing in class today talking to Kira Webber? That picture doesn`t fit together one bit.  
  
AARON: Oh, you know Leo; he`s a walking sex organ. He`s not even worth contemplating the actions of.  
  
11- LEO`S APARTMENT - EVENING  
  
Leo comes into his apartment. It`s a tiny and sadly empty room with only a bed and small desk. He sits on his bed which creaks and takes a cigarette out and puts it in his mouth. He digs around in his pocket for a lighter and then takes out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it to reveal that it`s Kira`s drawing. He lays it on his lap, lights his cigarette and smokes it, staring at the drawing with his eyes full of thought.  
  
Flashback of Leo sitting in the guidance office in front of Mr. Quinlan`s desk.  
  
QUINLAN: We just don`t know what to do with you, Leo. You don`t seem to care about keeping yourself out of trouble. You used to be one of our best students.  
  
LEO: Yeah, well...I guess I used everything up my first year of high school.  
  
QUINLAN: I`d like to talk to one of your parents about this. Can I reach your mother at this time?  
  
Close-up of Leo`s eye in the present with the reflection of the mother and child in the drawing in it.  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER: I don`t have a mother.  
  
Return to flashback.  
  
QUINLAN: What about your father? Is he at home right now?  
  
LEO: I wouldn`t really know. I moved out of his house two years ago.  
  
QUINLAN: You live by yourself? I don`t know if I think that`s the best situation for you to be in right now. I would feel better if I knew you weren`t living all on your own.  
  
Leo sits silently.  
  
QUINLAN: (more quietly) Listen, Leo. I understand what you went through. What you`re still going through. Even an adult couldn`t handle what you had to cope with. It`s not like I`ve forgotten about that...But, I just think you`re capable of being more than what you are right now.  
  
Leo`s face is like stone, unchanging, as he says this.  
  
Back in the present, Leo puts out his cigarette and lies back on his bed, still holding the drawing in front of him and staring at it.  
  
12- LANMAN`S CLASSROOM - MORNING  
  
Mr. Lanman is at the board talking and Kira is sitting and listening silently.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (as she glances over at Leo beside her) At least Mr. Lanman is always here if Leo tries to bother me again.7  
  
Brief flashback of Mr. Lanman yelling at Leo and throwing the chalk eraser at his head.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Mr. Lanman seems like a pretty nice guy. I guess he`s a gentleman, unlike a lot of guys you meet nowadays.  
  
A folded piece of paper is tossed onto the corner of her desk. She looks at the desk next to her where Leo is facing forward but his eyes drift to the side at her for an instant. Kira unfolds the note and it reads in unique but masculine handwriting: "I kept your drawing of the mother and child from the other day. You can have it back if you want it."  
  
Kira looks confused for a second, then her eyes widen.  
  
KIRA: (hands flying to her face) Oh my God!  
  
LANMAN: (looking up, along with the rest of the class) Miss Webber? Is something the matter?  
  
Kira is caught off guard and can`t come up with an answer.  
  
LEO: It`s my fault, Mr. Lanman. I`m bothering her.  
  
LANMAN: Whatever. Quit fooling around, Martez. Next time I`m sending you out.  
  
Lanman goes back to lecturing and Kira looks over at Leo with a shocked expression.  
  
LEO: (grinning) See? You can be loud.  
  
13- SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Kira and Leo are standing by the lockers while students pass them.  
  
LEO: You`re a really good artist. Did you use models for that drawing or anything?  
  
KIRA: No. Well, I mean...it was just from watching mothers in the park with their kids and stuff. It was more like the idea.  
  
LEO: Wow. That`s incredible. I could never do anything like that.  
  
Farther down the hallway, Aaron and another guy are watching them talk.  
  
GUY: The legendary sex god is talking to *her*? As a good friend of Leo`s, how do you explain that?  
  
AARON: (shaking his head, confused) Don`t ask me, man. I have no idea.  
  
KIRA: Um...Leo. Why did you bother holding onto my drawing? Why didn`t you just throw it away?  
  
LEO: (looking flabbergasted) Why?...Because it was beautiful.  
  
Kira`s eyes become surprised and lighted.  
  
LEO: I really like it. It`s an awesome drawing.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: It`s strange. I didn`t even like him before. And now, his words...  
  
AARON: (as he`s approaching) Hey, Leo!  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: ...they reach right inside me.  
  
AARON: Leo, we`re supposed to be on the court now, remember?  
  
LEO: (hitting his head) Oh, shit! (looking back at Kira) Hey, do you have any money on you?  
  
KIRA: ...Yeah.  
  
LEO: If you lend it to me I`ll pay you back double.  
  
Looking confused, Kira reaches into her purse and takes out fifteen dollars.  
  
LEO: (as she gives it to him) Are you going home now?  
  
KIRA: No. To the studio.  
  
LEO: Oh, you`re in the art club?  
  
KIRA: Yeah. Are you on the basketball team?  
  
LEO: (laughing) Oh no. I go to the court to work.  
  
He eyes her for a second, thinking, and picks up the end of one of her hair braids, his fingers on her red hair tie. As he does this the camera view closes on the two of them from the neck down, and camera focuses on the background behind them where Hanna is watching them.  
  
LEO: (slipping it out of her hair) Let me borrow this, too. I owe you one.  
  
She stands speechless as he walks away with Aaron, who`s twirling a basketball on his finger. As Leo puts his hair up into the hairtie, they pass Hanna standing against a locker.  
  
AARON: (waving) Hey, Hanna.  
  
She is glaring at Kira and not looking happy.  
  
KIRA: (staring after them) ...Work?  
  
14- SCHOOL BASKETBALL COURT - DAY  
  
Leo slams a basketball into a hoop and hangs from it for a while, his shirt coming up so that his waist is exposed.  
  
AARON: Show-off.  
  
GUY WATCHING WITH OTHER STUDENTS: Go, Leo! You`re hot, baby!  
  
Leo drops back down onto the pavement and gives Aaron a high-five. They are playing ball with other kids. Two guys are watching the game from a distance.  
  
GUY #1: That guy is good. The one with the long hair. He`s tall, too.  
  
GUY #2: Yeah, that`s Leo Martez. He`s Aaron`s friend.  
  
GUY #1: Is he on the team?  
  
GUY #2: No. Aaron told me he only plays for money. The way he put it, he only really cares about racing. He races bikes, you know.  
  
Aaron throws the ball into the net.  
  
LEO: Come on, guys, is this the best you can do?  
  
15- SCHOOL BASKETBALL COURT - LATER  
  
Leo and Aaron are sitting on the pavement of the now less crouded court sorting some dollar bills into two stacks.  
  
AARON: Well, that was easy.  
  
LEO: (scoffing) Yeah. All I need is twice this much money every other day. I`ve got to get a real job.  
  
AARON: No kidding. When your girlfriends won`t even go into your place cause it`s so dirty I think you`re in trouble.  
  
LEO: (smirking) Yeah...but not minding my apartment, it sucks being broke. (Runs his hand through his hair) You can`t even go get a haircut.  
  
The hairtie slips out into Leo`s hand. He looks at it thoughtfully and then looks at the school building.  
  
16- ART STUDIO - DAY  
  
Kira is sitting at an easel sketching. Her hair is now completely unbraided on both sides. Before her is an armless statue of Mars that she is using as a model, sitting on a wheeled table.  
  
Flashback of Leo taking her hair tie.  
  
LEO: Let me borrow this, too. I owe you one.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (as she grins slightly) He has no manners...But I don`t really mind anymore.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER (FLASHBACK): Why did you bother holding onto my drawing?  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER (FLASHBACK): ...Because it was beautiful.  
  
Brief flashback: the image of the mother and child in Kira`s drawing.  
  
Kira stops drawing and her face goes serious, pensive. Then the door opens and she turns in her her chair. Mr. Lanman comes in.  
  
LANMAN: Kira? Shouldn`t you be going home now? School`s been out for almost three hours.  
  
KIRA: Sorry. I guess I lost track of the time.  
  
Kira does not notice as he takes care to close the door behind him quietly.  
  
LANMAN: Don`t apoligize. It`s not often you see students as dedicated as you are.  
  
He walks over to stand behind her chair, bends over and looks at her drawing of the statue.  
  
LANMAN: You sure like to draw, don`t you? Look at that...Such amazing talent.  
  
Close-up: his hand reaches down to where her right hand rests on her leg, covering it.  
  
LANMAN: Such a talented hand...  
  
Close-up: Kira`s eyes widen in shock, and then dart down in the direction of his hand touching her. POV returns to his right hand, which moves over her hand and further down her thigh.  
  
Close-up of the eyes of the statue of Mars staring, strong like stone, like it can see them. The only witness.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (almost gasping) Why??....  
  
Close-up of Lanman`s other hand, sliding under the collar of her shirt. Then we see only their feet, inanimate beside the legs of Kira`s chair and the legs of the easel.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: My voice...  
  
We see the doorknob of the closed classroom door start to turn slowly, making just the slightest sound.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Nothing will come out...  
  
Close-up: Kira`s eyes become desperate and scared.  
  
POV shows only the door as it opens and Leo walks in. He looks across the room. Finally the camera moves across the classroom to reveal what he sees; Kira sitting in the seat and Mr. Lanman standing behind, not touching her.  
  
LEO: Mr. Lanman?  
  
Kira looks surprised to see him and still scared, like a hunted animal.  
  
LANMAN: L...Leo. What are you doing in here? You`re not even in the art club.  
  
LEO: Oh, is that the way it is? You have to be in the club to come into the studio. (wanders around the room casually as Kira just stares, completely still. Stares at paintings and sculptures around the room) Well, maybe I`ll join the art club. Get in touch with my creative side.  
  
LANMAN: You, Leo? That`s a laugh.  
  
LEO: Why not, Mr. Lanman? I could have a hidden talent. And you know, I may be stupid...(turns and looks right at him) ...but at least I go after girls my own age.  
  
Kira gasps softly and her shoulders stiffen.  
  
LANMAN: (angry) What? That`s nonsence! You think I`m going to let you talk to me like that?  
  
Leo picks up a blade from a supply table.  
  
LANMAN: You can`t just get away with...(eyes the blade in his hand) Leo? Leo, what do you think you`re doing with that?  
  
Leo quickly produces a pencil out of his back pocket.  
  
LEO: Relax, Mr. Lanman. I thought I`d sharpen my pencil.  
  
Lanman still stares at the blade wide-eyed as he holds it up.  
  
LEO: It`s not like I was thinking about cutting your face up or anything.  
  
Lanman stands for about one second, and then turns and dashes quickly out of the room. Leo tosses the blade back onto the table.  
  
LEO: Amateur.  
  
He looks over at Kira, who is still speechless, sitting in front of her easel. He walks over to her side.  
  
LEO: Kira, you just let that creep feel you up without saying anything? You could have at least said you wanted money from him or something.  
  
She says nothing, and he smiles slightly. He leans over to look her straight in the face.  
  
LEO: (softly) When you look scared like that, it makes people think they can take advantage of you.  
  
KIRA: (blinking and starting to recover) ...Really?  
  
Leo looks at the sketch in front of her.  
  
LEO: Hey, that`s really good. How long did it take you to do that?  
  
KIRA: Um...a couple hours. It`s still not finished. But I don`t need the model anymore.  
  
Leo looks up at the Mars statue and walks past the easel to get closer to it. At this moment the sky outside the windows of the classroom is turning to bright shades of red and orange, contrasting to the lighting and mood at the beginning of the scene.  
  
LEO: And this is your model, huh? (turns table so that the statue is facing him)  
  
Close-up of the word 'Mars' engraved at the bottom of the staue.  
  
LEO: 'Mars'...Like the planet?  
  
KIRA: ...The god. There`s the planet, and there`s a Mars in mythology, too. Mars is the god of war.  
  
LEO: No kidding? The god of war...I think I would have hung out with this guy.  
  
Leo leans over with one hand on the edge of the wheeled table. With his other hand he strokes the face of the statue with a finger.  
  
LEO: Hm. For someone so violent, he has kind of a gentle face, doesn`t he?  
  
He leans in slowly and Kira`s eyes widen as he kisses the statue. A striking image of Leo kissing the statue against a shocking sunset outside of firey red. Kira watches, her still tear-streaked face now in an expression of overwhelmed awe. For an instant we see everything from farther away, Kira and Leo and the statue appearing only as dark sillhouettes against the sky outside. Then a close-up of Kira`s left eye with the sunset reflected in it; it looks as if she is staring at a burning flame.  
  
AARON: (from the hall) Leo!  
  
Kira jumps and looks at the door. Leo stands up straight as Aaron walks past the art studio door and sees him inside.  
  
AARON: (as he comes into the room) Leo, what the hell are you doing in here? Let`s go.  
  
LEO: I`m coming. Oh, yeah.  
  
Leo takes some money out of his pocket that is rolled and wrapped with Kira`s hairtie. He tosses it to her and she barely catches it, still somewhat paralyzed.  
  
LEO: I told you I`d double it.  
  
She looks up and watches in shock as he and Aaron leave.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: What is this feeling?  
  
Distant view of Aaron and Leo leaving the school and walking outside. The sky is like a screaming painting now.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Something was just born in me...  
  
LEO: (gazing up as he walks) Geese. Check out that sunset...It`s the color of blood.  
  
Kira watches him leaving from the classroom window, holding the rolled bills in her hand. 


	2. chapter 2

Author`s Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I guess nobody really likes the name-changing thing. I didn`t do it because the names are hard to pronounce or anything (cause they`re not). The movie could be made in Japan and clearly take place in Japan, with the same names, or it could be made in America with the names changed. Personally I`m just kind of attached to the idea of it being made into an American movie because that would get not- so-open-minded audiences possibly interested in the manga. I feel like if the setting and names were the same then mostly fans of anime and manga would go see it because it would be so obvious that that`s what the story originally was in the form of. I tried to make most of the names sound similar, hence Harumi = Hanna and Rika = Rita. I changed Rei to Leo because it has the same number of letters, and because I don`t think Rei seems like a Ray kind of guy, and because the atrological sign Leo fits Rei`s character a lot. Anyway, enough explanations. I hope you enjoy this next installment. P.S.-I did mispell "Geez" at the end of the last part. No, Rei is not looking at a flock of "geese" in the sky, lol.  
  
  
  
17- KIRA`S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Kira sits on the floor against a wall with a sketchbook in her lap. She is flipping through the pages, looking at work she did earlier in the book. POV shows a close view of each drawing that she turns to: some lovers holding hands on what looks like a bus, a woman throwing crumbs to birds, a young girl with a doll on her lap facing her. Then she turns to a drawing of a woman kneeling on the ground smiling and picking up one of her children as her other child laughs and pulls at her sleeve. It is the people Kira was watching in the park the day Leo approached her. Kira sets down the sketchbook and crawls over to the window to peer out of it. POV shows the bench she was sitting at through the window. Cicadas can be heard as the POV goes outside to show the bench closely from the back, so that Kira`s house is seen in the background.  
  
18- SCHOOL ART STUDIO - DAY  
  
Leo comes into the studio looking out of place among several students that are painting and drawing in the room. He looks around and finds who he`s looking for; Kira sitting and drawing faced away from him. He walks up behind her.  
  
LEO: Kira.  
  
She jumps and a box of pencils falls from her lap, spilling pencils all over the floor. Several students look up and spy on them as she stands and they both pick them up.  
  
LEO: (laughing) Sorry I snuck up on you. I should have realized you were concentrating.  
  
KIRA: (unsure how to respond)...Yeah. Um. What are you doing here?  
  
LEO: Oh, here. I brought you this.  
  
He holds up a clear folder with Kira`s drawing in it and hands it to her.  
  
LEO: Sorry, I`m afraid I had it folded in my pocket for a while. I didn`t know there was a drawing on the back, so...  
  
KIRA: It`s okay. This was just a rough sketch. I was just going to toss it out once I painted it, anyway.  
  
LEO: (mouth dropping) You mean you`re making that into a painting?  
  
KIRA: Yeah.  
  
LEO:...Oh. Well. I don`t suppose you...well...what I`m saying is...  
  
She raises her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
LEO: You think I could have the sketch when you`re done with it?  
  
KIRA: (shrugging) Yeah. Sure. If you really want it. You can have the painting when it`s finished, too.  
  
LEO: (grinning)...What? You`re kidding, right?  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (slightly overlaps with Kira`s following line) What`s this other side I`m seeing in him? He smiles like a little boy...  
  
KIRA: No, it`s fine.  
  
LEO: But you can`t just give it to me. That would be robbery. Well then again, I don`t have any money to give you either. Let`s see, there`s got to be something I can do for you.  
  
He thinks for a moment and then points at her.  
  
LEO: I`ll protect you.  
  
KIRA: Protect me?  
  
LEO: Yeah. You know. I`ll stand by you if anything happens. That`s about all I`m good for. (turning to leave) So yeah, if you need anything, you know how to find me.  
  
As he leaves Kira`s mouth opens to say something, but she hesitates. A couple classmates are still watching her, their eyes raising from their easels. Then she runs out the door into the hallway where Leo is walking away.  
  
KIRA: Leo! I need something!  
  
Leo stops in his tracks in surprise, turning and looking surprised that she followed him out.  
  
LEO: That was fast...What-  
  
KIRA: You don`t just have to protect me. There`s something else you`re good for.  
  
LEO: (putting his hands up)...Woah, wait. What are we talking about here?  
  
KIRA: (takes a few steps closer to him) ...I want you to model for me.  
  
Leo`s face twists into surprise.  
  
19- SCHOOL ART STUDIO - DAY  
  
Leo sits in a chair.  
  
LEO: Is there any specific way you want me to sit?  
  
Kira is seating herself behind an easel in front of him.  
  
KIRA: No, any way you want to is fine. You just have to sit still.  
  
LEO: (scratching his head) You know, I was kind of freaked out for a second `cause I thought you wanted a nude model.  
  
Kira looks up in surprise and Leo laughs.  
  
LEO: Actually, I wouldn`t have much of a problem with that. One time I snuck into the pool downstairs and went skinny-dipping with Aaron and the guys. It felt awesome. Hey, you should come next time.  
  
She looks up from drawing and gives him the same shocked expression.  
  
LEO: I`m kidding. Sorry, I should have warned you that I`m not exactly sincere. You`re too fragile; I shouldn`t be fucking around with your head.  
  
KIRA: It`s okay. I kind of figured it out.  
  
LEO: That`s who I am, you know. You shouldn`t believe anything I say. I live everything in the moment. It`s about having fun with what comes at me. I don`t like to think about much.  
  
KIRA: Is that why you`re not afraid of anything?  
  
LEO: (looking suddenly serious)...I`m afraid of a lot of things.  
  
KIRA: You sure don`t seem like it sometimes.  
  
LEO: ...Am I intimidating to you? Is it true that you don`t like guys?  
  
KIRA: ...Do people say that about me?  
  
LEO: (after a long pause) Maybe to you I just seem like some larger-than- life fearless idiot.  
  
She stops drawing once more to look him in the face. POV goes to the corner of the room nearest to them where the statue of Mars sits, filling up half the screen so that Kira and Leo are just small figures in the background.  
  
LEO: I`m a real person, you know. Unlike that guy.  
  
Kira looks at the statue briefly, looking alarmed that he said that.  
  
LEO: It`s so easy for people to think you`re not scared of anything if you show that you`re not afraid of dying.  
  
KIRA: You mean you don`t fear death?  
  
LEO: If I feared death I wouldn`t race motorcycles. I don`t know...It`s not like everyone who rides is like me. I just see it differently. Death interests me. And racing gets me closer to it than most people ever get without actually dying.  
  
He looks up for the first time in a while to be confronted with her sad eyes.  
  
LEO: Sorry if I`m scaring you.  
  
KIRA: ...What scares me is to think about what you *are* afraid of.  
  
She looks back down nervously. Leo blinks for an instant and-  
  
a flashback lasts for less than a second of a scarf falling through the air by the side of a building, snow falling in the background.  
  
Kira draws quietly and Loe sits clamly.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I never imagined I would have Leo model for me. Is this really the same person who used to seem so reckless and unapproachable to me? That one drawing...It turned him from someone I didn`t like into someone friendly.  
  
She looks up at him and now he is tiredly looking down at the floor. Camera view moves to show the statue once more.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: When he kissed that statue of Mars...I know he was just playing around, but I saw him in a way I never had before. Seeing him there with the statue in front of that burning sunset...he looked so beautiful.  
  
POV shows the door where Tina, one of Hanna`s friends, is looking through the window looking confused. POV shows what she sees of Leo and Kira.  
  
20- SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
HANNA: Leo was doing *what* in the art studio?!  
  
TINA: That`s what I saw. Believe me, I`m just as confused as you are.  
  
Aaron walks by and sees the two of them.  
  
AARON: Morning, girls. Hi, Hanna.  
  
HANNA: (grabbing him by the arm) Hey, you better knock some sence into Leo before he starts falling for the needy type.  
  
AARON: (confused) What?  
  
HANNA: I`m talking about Kira Webber. What the hell is he doing?  
  
AARON: Shit, I don`t know. Hey, why is it always what Leo`s up to when you address me? How about a nice hello?  
  
TINA: (waving) Hello, Aaron.  
  
Aaron sighs hopelessly.  
  
21- SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER  
  
Kira unloads books from her locker and Leo walks by casually talking with Aaron. Hanna comes up to join them, almost as if to distract Leo from the fact that Kira is right there. They talk right behind her where she can hear.  
  
HANNA: Hey, Leo, I missed you this morning in Fletcher`s class. Where were you?  
  
LEO: You know, I was up to the usual. Walking around the block naked, that sort of thing.  
  
HANNA: (laughs loudly) Liar.  
  
AARON: You know, maybe he hasn`t done that yet, but it`s still a wonder Leo`s never been arrested. He`s gonna get caught being up to his usual shit some day.  
  
HANNA: Not if he`s seen by a female cop. I think you`ll get caught by a modeling agency before you ever get thrown in jail.  
  
LEO: Well, unfortunately I`m already with my own modeling agency.  
  
With those words his eyes drift to the side to glance at Kira almost unnoticeably. Even though Kira is faced away from them, a small, hidden smile quivers on her face. But Hanna, standing with her arms crossed, notices. Kira shuts her locker and as she walks by Hanna subtlely puts her foot out and trips her so that she falls onto the floor.  
  
HANNA: Oh, I`m sorry. My foot must have caught you.  
  
LEO: (moving behind Hanna to get to Kira) What`s wrong with you, Hanna? You clutz.  
  
Hanna`s eyes turn angry as he bends over and helps Kira up and gathers her stuff. Leo picks up a barette from the floor that matches one Kira`s wearing on the right side of her head.  
  
LEO: Looks like this fell out.  
  
Kira puts her hand out expecting him to hand it back to her, but instead he gently puts it back into her hair on the side it fell from. Aaron and Hanna watch in surprise and look at eachother questioningly.  
  
22- OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL - AFTER CLASS  
  
AARON: What the heck are you thinking treating Kira like that? Are you insane?  
  
LEO: What`s your problem with it?  
  
AARON: Leo, how can you be so ignorant? There are tons of girls in this school who are dying for to just look at them and you just toss them all to the side. And now you actually stop and give attention to a social outcast who doesn`t even talk?  
  
LEO: (after a moment of thought) Aaron...do you like Kira?  
  
AARON: (turning his head in surprise) What?! No!  
  
LEO: Oh. It was just a thought.  
  
AARON: Huh? What was just a thought?  
  
LEO: Oh, you know...If I could hook you up with her that would be a pretty good deal. I kind of owe it to her to take the liberty of helping her out in that area.  
  
AARON: Owe it to her? For what?  
  
LEO: Never mind that. But you should think about it. You should go for Kira.  
  
Aaron looks thoughtful, rubbing his chin.  
  
AARON: Me and Kira, huh?  
  
Leo grins deviously.  
  
23- OUTSIDE BACK OF THE SCHOOL - SAME TIME  
  
Kira is walking outside through the back entrance to the school and sees Tina and Hanna`s friend Laurie standing there waiting for her.  
  
TINA: Hi, Kira. You think you could come with us for a moment?  
  
KIRA: What? Where?  
  
Laurie and Tina each grab one of her arms and pull her around a corner where Hanna is waiting by a dumpster.  
  
LAURIE: Oh, we just want to have a little chat, that`s all.  
  
They throw her against the wall and Hanna walks forward to stand in front of her.  
  
KIRA: Well, you`ve had quite an attitude lately, Kira. You must think you`re pretty cool just because Leo`s been a little nice to you.  
  
KIRA: (shaking her head) What? Is that what this is about? But-  
  
HANNA: You don`t actually think you have a chance with him, do you? Do you have even an inkling of what you are?  
  
KIRA: What...what I am?  
  
HANNA: Yes! You`re a pest! An annoyance! You`re so dull and gloomy, and you never speak. Just looking at you makes me sick. You`re an eyesore.  
  
KIRA: But I`m not trying to take anything away from you. Me and Leo aren`t really...I mean, he`s just modeling for me. There`s nothing more than that.  
  
Hanna`s hand flies across her face, slapping her. Kira gasps and shrinks back against the wall, holding her hand to her cheek.  
  
HANNA: That`s what I`m talking about! Who do you think you are to have Leo model for you? I better not hear about that kind of shit again or I`m not going to be easy on you next time.  
  
Hanna turns away and crosses her arms angrily as Kira begins to make quiet sobbing sounds, her face buried in her hands.  
  
TINA: Oh, that`s too bad. We made her cry.  
  
LAURIE: See, you`re just as lame as everyone thinks you are. Did you think talking to someone like Leo would change that?  
  
KIRA: (wiping her eyes) Of course not...I just-  
  
LAURIE: (grabbing her hair) Shut up, skank! Do you want another slap in the face?  
  
HANNA: No. (looks down at Kira`s feet.) I`ve got a better idea.  
  
24- OUTSIDE SCHOOL - SHORTLY AFTER  
  
We see Kira`s bookbag sitting at the bottom of the dumpster filled with garbage. Her two shoes are thrown in to join it, falling in one by one as laughing is heard from outside.  
  
By the dumpster, Kira is sitting against the wall now with nothing on her feet but socks. Hanna, Tina, and Laurie are walking away into the distance, laughing. Kira stands up, wipes her eyes dry and breathes in heavily, trying to recover enough to move. She walks slowly with her head down around another corner to the front of the school.  
  
LEO (from a distance): Hey, Kira!  
  
She gasps and turns around to see Leo walking with his helmet under his arm a distance away. She immediately starts running away from him and goes through the front school entrance. She runs through the halls, looking around for somewhere to hide, and then darts behind a line of lockers. Leo`s footsteps are heard near and then we see him walking and looking around for her.  
  
LEO: Kira?  
  
He sees some of her hair sticking out behind a locker. Smiling, he walks over until he can see her standing there.  
  
LEO: There you are. Why are you running from me?  
  
KIRA: Um...I`m not.  
  
LEO: Why are you hiding?  
  
Kira says nothing and walks back out into the hall, starting to walk back toward the door. Leo looks down and sees her socked feet.  
  
LEO: (laughing) Where are your shoes, girl?  
  
She stops walking, giving up, and lowers her head silently, her shoulders hunching. Leo`s smile drops to a displeased expression.  
  
LEO: Who got you?  
  
KIRA: (avoiding eye contact) Why do you care? (turns to look at him) It`s not any of your business, Leo.  
  
He looks alarmed by her words and has no chance to say anything before she turns back away and starts leaving.  
  
LEO: Hey! Wait a minute. (runs up to walk next to her.) Is it really none of my business? (light-heartedly) I`m supposed to protect you, aren`t I?  
  
Kira stops again and looks at him sadly, and his frown returns again.  
  
LEO: (looking down at her feet) You`re not walking home like that, are you?  
  
KIRA: What else am I supposed to do? Besides, it`s not like they broke my legs. I can still walk.  
  
LEO: (smiles) You`ve got more of a backbone than people give you credit for. And I just thought you were fragile...  
  
She looks down at the floor in silence. He takes her arm and starts walking her out the door.  
  
LEO: Come on, I`ll take you home.  
  
KIRA: What? You mean on your motocycle?  
  
They walk outside and make their way over to the lot where Leo`s motorcycle is.  
  
LEO: Yeah. I`ve only got one helmet, but that`s okay. It`s fun to ride without one every once in a while, as long as you don`t run into a cop.  
  
He hands his helmet out to her and she looks down at it. She reaches her hand out but then it freezes in place as she contemplates.  
  
Flashback of Hanna talking to her.  
  
HANNA: I`m not going to be easy on you next time.  
  
Slowly, Kira reaches forward and weakly takes his helmet. He turns away from her to get onto his bike and Kira turns the helmet and looks at it so that her face is reflected in the visor.  
  
KIRA`S REFLECTION: What are you doing?  
  
Kira slaps her hand over the visor and turns the helmet back around somewhat aggressively. Leo looks behind his shoulder at her.  
  
LEO: This is okay, right?  
  
HANNA`S VOICEOVER (FLASHBACK): Who do you think you are?  
  
KIRA: ...Yeah.  
  
She puts the helmet over her head and unsurely gets behind Leo on the back of the motorcycle, loosely gripping Leo around the waist.  
  
LEO: Hold on tight.  
  
Close-up on Kira`s hands tightening around him.  
  
25- OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL - DAY  
  
Aaron is drinking a bottle of soda as he waits for a ride on the side of the block. The sound of a motorcycle is heard and he turns his head and drops his jaw at what he sees.  
  
AARON: You`ve got to be shitting me.  
  
From the left Leo roars by on his motorcycle with Kira riding on the back.  
  
LEO: Hey, Aaron!  
  
He reaches his arm out as they pass and hits Aaron`s bottle so the side, spilling soda all over Aaron`s shirt.  
  
AARON: (calling) Leo, you sadist! I`m gonna kill you!  
  
On his motorcycle, Leo laughs as Kira just smiles in silence.  
  
LEO: (shouting so Kira can hear) I`ll try to go a little slower than I`m used to. If we die, I`m sorry.  
  
Kira is leaned close against his back, holding him tightly. Camera closes up on Kira`s eyes. Through the tinted visor it looks like her face is inside a red world. Her eyes look sad as they close.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I don`t care if I die...  
  
Everything goes quiet except for a soft sound of rushing wind. We see the world whizzing by as Kira sees it, everything tinted red.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: The world is different this way. It`s always changing but at the same time unchanging, so that everything is safe and secure. Everything is so simple; everything is just a path down a long road.  
  
POV of brances of trees rushing by in a blur above with a beautiful bright sun-lit sky beyond them.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I want to keep going forever.  
  
26- OUTSIDE KIRA`S HOUSE - DAY  
  
Leo rides up in front of Kira`s yard and slows to a stop. He looks behind him and shakes Kira gently by jolting back.  
  
LEO: Hey, Kira.  
  
Kira opens her eyes and sits up from leaning against him.  
  
KIRA: Oh...We`re here.  
  
LEO: (in disbelief) You weren`t asleep, were you?  
  
KIRA: (takes off the helmet and slides off of the bike) No...I just got a little too relaxed.  
  
LEO: (laughs) You`re lucky. I can`t afford to zone out when I ride.  
  
KIRA: Is that why you always sleep in class?  
  
They both laugh. Leo gets off the motorcycle to stand in front of her. She hands the helmet back to him.  
  
KIRA: Thank you for the ride.  
  
LEO: It`s no problem. I should thank you for braving the peril. Thanks for trusting me with your life.  
  
Kira`s eyes immediately sadden, and he looks confused as she lowers her head into her hands and her eyes start to tear.  
  
KIRA: I...I`m sorry. I can`t help it. I know you weren`t giving it any thought. You were just living "in the moment." But when you said you would protect me...It made me feel stronger.  
  
Leo`s eyes soften a little as she starts to cry, covering her face shamefully. He slowly reaches his left hand out, and POV closes in on his hand as it almost touches her head...  
  
MOTHER (from a distance): Kira!  
  
Leo`s hand drops and Kira looks up, rubbing her eyes. Kira`s mother is standing in the doorway of her house, and she runs out to them and immediately gets on Leo, who coils back in surprise.  
  
MOTHER: (pointing a finger at him) Whatever you did to her, I`m warning you! If you bother my daughter again, I`ll-  
  
KIRA: Mom! (takes her mother`s arm and pulls her back) Uh, mom...This is Leo. A friend from school.  
  
Her mother`s eyes widen and she looks back and forth from Leo to Kira sheepishly.  
  
MOTHER: Oh. I...guess I had the wrong idea. I`m very sorry.  
  
LEO: It`s fine. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Webber. (puts his hand out and shakes hers.) You have a beautiful home. And your daughter is very talented. I`m sure you`re very proud.  
  
Kira`s mother, still confused, looks down at Kira but Kira just looks at the ground as if saying "Don`t ask me."  
  
MOTHER: I`m sorry, what are you doing here again? (to Kira) And young lady, where on earth are your shoes?  
  
LEO: I gave Kira a ride home. Her shoes were...stolen.  
  
MOTHER: Stolen?!  
  
LEO: Yeah...(as Kira gives him a scared look from behind her mother`s shoulder) Locker theft. It happens all the time.  
  
MOTHER: Oh. Well. I`m not going to dare ask what your shoes were doing in your locker instead of on your feet. (to Leo) Well, this doesn`t happen very often. I mean, please come inside for a drink or something.  
  
LEO: That`s allright. I better get going. Though I would love to see the inside of your home sometime. (gets back on his motorcycle) See you tomorrow, Kira.  
  
He puts his helmet on and rides away, the noise of his motorcycle clashing with the serenity of the nieghborhood. Kira`s mother looks at her and she just smiles fakely. 


	3. chapter 3

27- KIRA`S KITCHEN - EVENING  
  
Kira`s mother is washing dishes and Kira is leaning over the kitchen counter looking at a magazine.  
  
MOTHER: Well, he seems like a pretty decent young man. But I really don`t want you to have him giving you rides home on that motorcycle anymore, Kira. That`s so dangerous.  
  
KIRA: But mom, Leo`s not just some amateur. He rides in races competing with people much older than him. He`s been on motorcycles since he was six years old.  
  
MOTHER: That may be, but even so...He seems kind of reckless to be hanging out with you, Kira, don`t you think?  
  
KIRA: (quietly) Just because the guy who killed daddy was on a motorcycle, doesn`t mean Leo`s bad, too.  
  
MOTHER: I didn`t say that. I was just-  
  
KIRA: (turning around to face her) You`re just judging him by the way he looks!  
  
MOTHER: (surprised) Kira?  
  
KIRA: That`s such an easy way to choose and eliminate people. But even people who look perfectly honest can do horrible things behind closed doors!  
  
Very short flashback of the doorknob to the art studio, the door shut tightly by Mr. Landman.  
  
Kira walks quickly out of the kitchen.  
  
MOTHER: Kira! Kira, wait!  
  
28- KIRA`S BEDROOM - EVENING  
  
Kira enters her room and shuts the door behind her, leaning back against it. She slides down into a sitting position against the door. She reaches up onto the desk by the door and picks up her sketchbook. She opens it up to a sketch of Leo, sitting in the chair he modeled in and looking down with long-eyelashed eyes. Kira touches the drawing with her fingers and closes her eyes briefly.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I was just judging him by his appearance, too. I never thought he was the kind of person to do anything kind for me.  
  
Flashback of Leo`s hand holding the box cutter with Mr. Lanman far in the background, staring at it.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I thought he was just thoughtless and dangerous. But I don`t sense any selfishness in him.  
  
Flashback of Leo playing basketball.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Leo isn`t selfish at all. He`s just confident. And he`s so selfless that he doesn`t know what`s good for him.  
  
POV shows only the drawing of Leo.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: The world is so full of selfish people you can`t tell who you can trust. You can`t stop them. No matter what you do, selfishness seeps out slowly, spreading its awful stench...  
  
Fast flashback of Mr. Lanman`s hand moving under Kira`s shirt.  
  
Kira blinks, staring at the drawing.  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER (FLASHBACK): I`ll protect you.  
  
Kira closes the sketchbook and holds it against her chest.  
  
HANNA`S VOICEOVER (FLASHBACK): I`m not going to be easy on you next time.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (as she smiles) I`m not afraid.  
  
29- OUTSIDE LEO`S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Leo rides his motorcycle to a stop and lifts off his helmet. POV shifts to a farther distance so we can see the back of Hanna leaning against a bike rack.  
  
HANNA: Took you long enough.  
  
Leo looks up but hardly looks surprised.  
  
LEO: What do you want?  
  
HANNA: Just an explanation of something I heard.  
  
Leo just sighs, knowing what`s coming.  
  
HANNA: So talk. What was that bitch doing riding on your motorcycle?  
  
LEO: That`s pretty harsh. What did she ever do to you?  
  
HANNA: What did *I* ever do to you? How could you do this to me?  
  
LEO: Why are you taking it so personally? Somebody took Kira`s shoes, so I gave her a ride home.  
  
HANNA: What, that? *That`s* why you took her home?  
  
LEO: You mean you knew about it? (pauses, examining her face) Oh. So it was you.  
  
Hanna grinds her foot into the street and looks down, avoiding eye contact.  
  
LEO: That`s so low.  
  
Hanna looks back up at him seriously.  
  
HANNA: Why did you sleep with me, Leo?  
  
LEO: Because you invited me to. And I felt like it. I was in the moment.  
  
HANNA: Well, it was real for me! Why can`t you take any girls seriously? Have you even known that this whole time I`ve still liked you?  
  
LEO: (heading for his door) Yes. And what should I have done about it? (looking straight at her) I don`t have anything to give you, Hanna. I`m not even good for anything. You should know that.  
  
He goes inside and leaves her alone, her arms crossed angrily.  
  
30- LEO`S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Leo takes off his outer shirt and throws it onto the bare floor.  
  
LEO`S OVERVOICE: What am I, an accessory? Everybody just says what they want.  
  
Sighing, Leo falls back onto his bed and sits back against the wall tiredly.  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER: What a joke.  
  
POV goes to outside his window, showing him inside.  
  
31- SCHOOL HALLWAY - MORNING  
  
Aaron is at his locker and Leo approaches him from behind, kicking his foot into one of his legs.  
  
AARON: Ow! (turns) Leo, you cold-blooded traitor. Just go ahead and leap at the first opportunity to get Kira with you away from school.  
  
LEO: It was nothing like that, she needed a ride. Besides, I thought I could casually bring up your name in a conversation and get a head-start on the match-making process.  
  
AARON: (cocking an eyebrow doughtfully) ...You didn`t even mention me, did you?  
  
LEO:...No. But listen, I`m sure that once I get you guys properly introduced she`ll be willing to give you a try.  
  
AARON: You mean you`re gonna help me?  
  
LEO: Of course. How else is it going to work?  
  
AARON: So that`s completely okay with you?  
  
LEO: Yeah, what are you talking about?  
  
AARON: What I`m saying is, you didn`t want her for yourself, did you you? Cause when you first started hanging out with her, that was the impression I got.  
  
LEO: (laughing) No, I have no interest in her that way. Trust me.  
  
AARON: (almost overly relieved) Oh, good.  
  
KIRA: (waving as she walks by) Good morning.  
  
AARON AND LEO: (as they smile exagerratedly to hide suspicion) Hi, Kira!  
  
32- SCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY  
  
Leo, Kira, and Aaron are sitting in a circle at a round table, saying nothing. The only sound is that of mass conversation from the students surrounding them. Every once in a while someone looks back and forth at the other two expectantly. Close-up: Leo`s left hand plays with a gold bangle bracelet around his right rist. Aaron hangs a spoon from his nose and Leo looks at him and rubs his forehead as if thinking something like, "God, you idiot."  
  
At another table, a group of girls are watching them.  
  
GIRL #1: What a weird picture.  
  
GIRL #2: I know. It was strange enough to see Leo giving all that attention to her, but now she`s sitting with him and Aaron?  
  
Aaron`s spoon drops onto the table with a clash.  
  
LEO: (grinning forcefully) So anyway. (clears throat) Kira, you and Aaron have been going to school together since junior high, you know. So you may not talk to him, but you two know eachother.  
  
Aaron looks clueless as if being reminded of why he`s there.  
  
AARON: ...Yeah. It`s kind of strange that we only start talking to eachother when we both meet Leo...Hey, how did you meet Leo anyway? I know you met some time before that incident in Lanman`s class.  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER: (as he closes his eyes hopelessly) Don`t talk about me. Tell her about yourself, you idiot.  
  
KIRA: Oh. Well. We just sort of met by coincidence and didn`t recognize eachother then. We didn`t know we went to the same school, and then...  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER: (overlaps with Kira`s dialogue as she keeps talking) This is so lame.  
  
LEO: (interrupting) Okay, listen. Here`s the deal.  
  
He puts an arm around a flabbergasted Aaron.  
  
LEO: Kira. Aaron wants to go out with you.  
  
Aaron looks at Leo in disbelief.  
  
KIRA: What? Go out?  
  
LEO: Yeah, you know. You`re both alone now and you`ve been in the same school for so long. You could get to know eachother, and...I think you could hit it off real well.  
  
KIRA: Hit it off? I...  
  
LEO: Good, so it`s cool. You guys can start as friends. (gets up from his chair) I`m gonna go play some ball with the guys now and let you two get acquainted.  
  
AARON: (shocked) What?! Leo! (grabs Leo by the collar of his shirt) What are we supposed to do by ourselves?!  
  
LEO: Gee, Aaron, I don`t know! This isn`t a menage-a-trois. (smiles at Kira) Well, good luck. I`ll see you guys later.  
  
He walks away as Kira stares down at the table not looking anyone in the face. But Leo looks over his shoulder back at her - seriously, almost sadly, watching her - almost as if it haunts him to leave. Then he turns his head back away and leaves.  
  
AARON: (sighing) Sorry this is kind of sudden. But you see, Leo hasn`t fully evolved to man yet, and he doesn`t know much about taking things a step at a time with dating.  
  
KIRA: Oh. It`s allright, I guess.  
  
AARON: So, I guess this is kind of weird for you...But did you ever actually notice me before? Sure, we went to the same middle school, but that doesn`t neccessarily guarantee you`d remember me.  
  
KIRA: (surprised by the question) Oh...Yes, I guess. I`ve always been more concerned about who it is who actually notices me.  
  
AARON: Really? You know, you`d be surprised. You stand out a lot more than you know. You`re just not real outgoing or showy, so nobody tries to talk to you. Leo`s the first guy who`s had the guts to approach you. In fact, I was pretty surprised when you started talking to him. He kind of seems like the type you would like the least.  
  
KIRA: Yeah. I wouldn`t have thought I would be talking to him either. But he said he liked this drawing I did. He even wanted to keep it...And it made me happy. I never would have expected it from someone like him.  
  
AARON: (laughs) Did this drawing happen to be of a nude?  
  
KIRA: ...No. It was just of a mother holding her baby.  
  
Aaron`s face becomes more serious.  
  
AARON: No kidding? That seems so unlike Leo...Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Leo doesn`t have a mother.  
  
KIRA: (eyebrows raising) He..he doesn`t?  
  
AARON: No. Leo`s mom died when he was young, and I don`t think he remembers her barely at all. I don`t know...Leo is and always will be a stupid pervert. But maybe his girl-craziness comes from the fact that he was never able to be his mother`s baby. (pauses) Hm...No wonder he wanted your drawing.  
  
Hearing this, Kira is staring away at nothing in particular, her expression very calm. A slight hint of a smile is even detectable on her face. Aaron looks at her like this and his expression becomes slightly dissettled.  
  
AARON: Oh my God.  
  
KIRA: (snapping back into reality) What?  
  
AARON: You`re in love with Leo.  
  
KIRA: What? Why do you say that?  
  
AARON: I don`t know...It`s not like I`d be able to tell. But I guess this is the kind of thing where you know it when you see it. Your eyes just kind of light up whenever I talk about him.  
  
KIRA: (caught off guard)...Oh.  
  
She looks like she had no idea she was acting that way.  
  
KIRA: No...It`s not like I`m in love with him or anything...Nothing like that. But I guess I like Leo. I have a crush on him, you know. I love Leo`s outlook and his strength. I would probably feel the same way...if he was a woman.  
  
AARON: (laughs) Haha. If Leo was a woman, the male population would be doomed.  
  
Kira doesn`t laugh, but she looks at Aaron kindly. Any feeling of being unfamiliar and uncomfortable is gone between them.  
  
33- SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Kira and Aaron walk down an empty hall.  
  
KIRA: You`re a nice guy, Aaron. I`m really sorry, you know...  
  
AARON: It`s okay, don`t apoligize. It`s really not a big deal. It was actually Leo that put me up to this anyway.  
  
Kira looks to the side at him.  
  
AARON: No, that came out wrong. I meant it was his idea.  
  
KIRA: Don`t worry, Aaron. I`m not the least bit preoccupied with the way Leo feels about me. I know who I am.  
  
AARON: What`s that supposed to mean?  
  
KIRA: Never mind, it doesn`t matter. I`m not even worried about it.  
  
AARON: No no, you listen. You are a beautiful girl, okay? It doesn`t mean anything that-  
  
He stops when he sees her eyes go wide at who she sees ahead. Aaron looks up to see Laurie and Tina standing against the lockers in front of them.  
  
TINA: (smiling convincingly) Hey, Aaron, you think we could borrow Kira for a moment?  
  
AARON: (confused) Uh...I-  
  
LAURIE: Thanks a bunch.  
  
Laurie and Tina both put their arms around Kira`s shoulders and lead her away. Kira is speechless, her mouth opening as if to say something but not knowing what to do.  
  
TINA: (looking back at him and winking) See you later, Aaron.  
  
Aaron watches them leave and scratches the back of his head in confusion.  
  
34- SCHOOL GYMNASIUM - DAY  
  
Laurie and Tina enter the empty, dimly lit gym where there are weights and exercising items all over the place. They throw Kira onto the floor before Hanna, who is turned away. Hanna turns her head just enough to see Kira behind.  
  
HANNA: I guess I didn`t make myself very clear, Kira.  
  
Kira breathes shakingly as Hanna turns around. Hanna takes a lighter from her pocket and flicks it, the flame illuninating Kira`s frightened face. Kira`s eyes stare at it in her hand as she is frozen in fear. Then Hanna puts a cigarette in her mouth and lights the end. She takes a drag on it and exhales a stream of smoke, staring at Kira. Every move she makes is to make Kira afraid.  
  
HANNA: I suppose I have to try a different approach.  
  
Kira looks up at her and slowly shakes her head.  
  
KIRA: Please...why are you doing this? It`s not like I could actually come between you and Leo. I don`t even want that. And you said yourself that I don`t have a chance with him.  
  
Hanna takes a few steps closer to her.  
  
HANNA: I`m not stupid, you know. And even leaving Leo out of this, I can still get some enjoyment out of you being tormented.  
  
Kira coils back on the floor.  
  
HANNA: It`s your very existence that annoys me, not just that you get in the way. Every time I look at you it makes me pissed off. People like you are just a waste of room in the world. Nobody would care if you were gone.  
  
Kira looks down, her face sad, half-believing what Hanna says.  
  
HANNA: What, you didn`t think Leo actually cared about you, did you? Someone like you...imagine that. He`s just playing around, and when it stops being fun he`ll ignore you again.  
  
A flashback of Leo walking away from the cafeteria table as Kira thinks about what he did that day. With those thoughts Kira stares into space with a crushed expression, silent. Tina and Laurie smile and giggle against the wall.  
  
HANNA: You`re in love with him, aren`t you?  
  
Kira`s eyes widen at the question.  
  
Screen floods with various flashbacks: Leo pulling Kira`s hair braid to get her attention, Leo nudging her to sit up after her ride on his motorcycle...  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: What??...I`m not in love with Leo!  
  
...Leo closing his eyes as he`s sitting in the modeling chair.  
  
HANNA: That`s so pathetic.  
  
Kira is still silent, and Hanna moves a step forward and kicks her foot across Kira`s face, violently pushing her to the side. Kira moans like a yelping puppy and curls up on the floor.  
  
HANNA: (bending over to yell in her face) Say something!  
  
KIRA: (as she pushes herself back up on her arms) I`m not...I`m not in love with him. You`ve got it all wrong, it`s not like that...  
  
Hanna puts her cigarette in her mouth for a moment.  
  
HANNA: I`m sorry if you thought I was kidding before. Or maybe you didn`t hear me right.  
  
Laurie and Tina are covering their mouths snickering as Hanna bends over and grabs Kira`s arm.  
  
HANNA: (holding the burning end of her cigarette right above Kira`s arm) You better stop showing off with Leo or I`m gonna give you a tatoo that`ll make you cry for a week, you understand?  
  
She lets go of her arm so that Kira falls back a little onto the floor. Hanna steps back a few steps and Kira is now crying. She wipes her face, trying to stop the tears streaming down her face.  
  
KIRA: One week.....If I cry for one week, will you forgive me...  
  
Brief flashback of only Leo, looking over his shoulder.  
  
KIRA: ...if I am in love with Leo?  
  
Close-up: Hanna`s eyes narrow in fury. Then a close side-view of Hanna`s feet, where her cigarette drops to the floor and Hanna`s foot moves to crush it angrily.  
  
35- FLETCHER`S CLASSROOM - SAME TIME  
  
Aaron is sitting in a desk with his cheek in his hand, rolling a pencil in the other hand. Leo comes up behind him and hits his shoulder.  
  
AARON: (unenthusiastically) You`re here. I`m impressed. Usually Fletcher`s class is your favorite to skip.  
  
LEO: Never mind. How did it go with Kira?  
  
AARON: (sarcastically) Oh, beautifully.  
  
LEO: What? What went wrong?  
  
AARON: (wanting to change the subject) Nothing went wrong.  
  
LEO: Well, tell me she at least stayed with you for ten minutes.  
  
AARON: Sure, she stayed. She would have stayed longer but these girls showed up wanting to see her and she left with them toward the gym.  
  
LEO: Wait a minute...Girls?  
  
AARON: Yeah. It was Laurie and Tina. You know, those two that Hanna`s always with?  
  
Leo immediately stands up straight from bending over Aaron`s desk and looks frantically around the classroom.  
  
LEO: Hanna`s not here...  
  
AARON: Why-  
  
He doesn`t get the chance to finish before Leo dashes away from his desk and runs out of the classroom.  
  
AARON: (standing) Leo! Where the hell are you going?!  
  
As if getting a bad feeling, Aaron`s expression suddenly changes and he runs out of the class after him.  
  
36- SCHOOL GYMNASIUM - DAY  
  
We see just Tina and Laurie by the wall as we hear Hanna`s following dialogue:  
  
HANNA: Hand me one of those weights.  
  
TINA: Huh?  
  
LAURIE: (bending over and picking up a small dumbbell) Is the five pound one okay?  
  
Then we see Kira on the floor by Hanna`s feet. She tries to move back but then Hanna stops her by stepping on her wrist and holding her hand in place on the floor. She looks up and we are faced with an ant`s-eye view of Hanna, the view of her that Kira sees.  
  
HANNA: Yeah...I`m just crushing some fingers.  
  
We see Kira`s face as she gasps, her eyes becoming frightened again.  
  
37- SCHOOL GYMNASIUM - SHORTLY LATER  
  
All four girls are on the floor now, Laurie and Tina holding Kira`s arm down and Hanna in front of all of them. Hanna is holding the dumbbell weight over her shoulder.  
  
HANNA: I want you to say that you`re not going to get any closer to Leo.  
  
Kira remains silent but Hanna is patient. She brings the dumbell from her shoulder and rests the end over Kira`s fingers.  
  
HANNA: Do you feel that? It`s a lot of weight for your fingers, Kira. If I break your hand, you won`t be able to draw anymore. Is that okay with you?  
  
Close-up: Kira`s tear-streaked face looking at her hand, terrified. But then as the camera goes to Hanna, Kira`s voice doesn`t sound as weak as she looks.  
  
KIRA: Even if I do what you say, Leo will talk to me. No matter what you threaten to do to me. He`s not afraid of anything, or the consequences of anything. Besides, he said he would protect me.  
  
Hanna hits Kira across the face and grabs the collar of her shirt.  
  
HANNA: Liar! Stop bluffing! I know you`re scared! I can tell that you are!  
  
Kira looks away from Hanna`s face, her expression not changing. Hanna drops her grip on her so that Kira falls back. Kira lays her head down sideways on the floor so that she`s laying with her arm extended out. Laurie and Tina are barely having to hold her hand in place anymore.  
  
HANNA: Promise that you`ll never speak to Leo again. That you`ll give him up. Or else you`ll never hold a pencil again.  
  
Close-up on Kira`s face as her eyes grow desperately sad at the thought. Then a flashback of Leo bending over and talking to her in front of the easel after getting rid of Lanman. Kira`s eyes close almost determinedly. We see the faces of Laurie and Tina as she says her next line, both of them shocked at how she`s not caving in.  
  
KIRA: I`ll use my left hand. I could do that, if I tried. If I can`t use my left hand I`ll draw with my feet. And if I can`t use my feet...I`ll hold a paintbrush in my teeth. (opens her eyes and looks up at Hanna almost challengingly) Or are you going to smash my teeth in, too?  
  
Hanna`s face is furious at Kira`s defiance. Finally she lifts the dumbell up above her, and that is the last thing we see before the screen goes white only for a second, then immediately is bombarded with pale, discolored images and flashbacks. Kira`s drawing of the mother and child...  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER(FLASHBACK): Why did you bother holding onto my drawing?  
  
Leo in front of the statue of Mars, touching its face...  
  
AARON`S VOICEOVER(FLASHBACK): No wonder he wanted your drawing.  
  
Leo talking to Kira in the hall after telling her that he kept her drawing.  
  
LEO`S VOICEOVER(FLASHBACK): Because it was beautiful.  
  
Leo shaking hands with Kira`s mother outside her house...  
  
AARON`S VOICEOVER(FLASHBACK): He doesn`t have a mother.  
  
The drawing again...  
  
The dark colors return as we are back in the present, seeing Kira lying on the floor waiting to feel her hand crushed. Close-up of her hand being held down on the floor.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: That painting...I can`t paint it anymore!  
  
38- SCHOOL HALLWAY - SAME TIME  
  
One second of footage of Leo running quickly down the hall toward the gym...  
  
39- SCHOOL GYMNASIUM - DAY  
  
Close-up of Kira`s face: her eyes are heartbreakingly sad, like she`s waiting for a bullet that`s going to kill her, and tears are flowing out from them. We see Hanna`s arm coming down in slow motion and her angry, determined eyes.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I`m sorry, Leo...I`m sorry I can`t give you that painting...  
  
LAURIE: Hanna??  
  
Hanna`s hand coming down. Then suddenly there is complete silence and we see only the large window far up at the top of the gym.  
  
40- SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Leo, breathing heavily from running, comes down the hall, his footsteps the only sound. He pushes the gym door open and sees...  
  
Kira is sitting on the floor holding her right hand with her head bowed down so we can`t see her eyes. Sitting on the floor in front of her is the dumbbell, speaking quietly of everything that just happened. The other girls are gone.  
  
Kira, still holding her hand, looks up and sees Leo standing before her, his eyes wide and worried.  
  
KIRA: Leo...  
  
He immediately drops to the floor in front of her and grabs both of her hands in his, examining them. Then he looks up at her with concern.  
  
KIRA: I`m okay. I`m fine. They didn`t do anything; they just threatened me.....I`m okay.  
  
Close-up: Leo`s hand moves to Kira`s neck under her hair. Then he pulls her quickly forward and holds her to him tightly, his eyes closed with relief.  
  
Close-up of Kira`s face over his left shoulder, her eyes widening in surprise. Then a distant view of them as one dark figure far away. Close-up of Kira`s eyes relaxing and closing. Close-up of her right hand on his back, sliding up.  
  
Then running footsteps are heard, and Aaron appears in the doorway.  
  
AARON: Leo??  
  
Close-up of Leo`s face with his eyes snapping open. He instantly pulls away from Kira and holds her away at arm`s length. They both have shocked looks on their faces. Aaron looks at them in confusion.  
  
Close-up of the dumbbell lying still on the floor. 


	4. chapter 4

Author`s Note: Sorry for the long delay, everyone. I`ve been slacking off, and actually I don`t know if this will ever get finished. If I do anything more it`ll probably just be some events of book two and then maybe I`ll skip to writing the ending of the movie. But I don`t know about writing the scenes of the second half, because the final event is supposed to be this big racing scene as Rei rides in the 8-endurance, and that`s really not the kind of thing I have the knack for writing, especially in screenplay form. I`m also really tied up working on a different fanfic right now, and this piece is sinking on my list of priorities. Sorry to let you down. But here`s the last installment that wraps up the events of the first book. Thank you for reading.  
41- SCHOOL OFFICE - DAY  
  
Aaron and Leo are talking to the school nurse.  
  
AARON: She`s going to be okay, isn`t she?  
  
NURSE: Yes, she`ll be fine. It`s just a few bruises.  
  
LEO: Good. We were kind of worried. I feel terrible.  
  
NURSE: (sighing) You should be more careful. I know you boys were just playing around, but to push her down the stairs on accident? She`s a girl, you know.  
  
We see Kira sitting in a chair in the nurse`s room, a wall separating her from where the others are. She has a bandage on her cheek where Hanna hit her. We hear what the others are saying from outside.  
  
AARON: We know. We`re sorry.  
  
NURSE: Did you apoligize?  
  
LEO: Yes.  
  
Kira curls her legs up onto the chair and leans her head against the wall behind her.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER(FLASHBACK): Will you forgive me...if I am in love with Leo?  
  
She closes her eyes sadly and buries her face into her knees. The nurse enters the room and looks at her.  
  
NURSE: You must be really sore. School`s almost over anyway, why don`t you have someone come and take you home?  
  
Kira says nothing in answer, but just opens her eyes and looks up at the nurse hopelessly.  
  
42- OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL - DAY  
  
AARON: If I had any idea what they were really up to, I never would have let her go. God, am I that oblivious?  
  
LEO: It wasn`t your fault.  
  
AARON: Yeah, but even so - I was right there. Why didn`t she say something?  
  
LEO: (looking away sadly)...Kira can`t say anything.  
  
AARON: ...This is your fault, you know.  
  
LEO: I know.  
  
AARON: I tried to tell you that you shouldn`t talk to her. I knew things could get really bad if you did that to Hanna.  
  
LEO: (nodding) I see...So you never actually wanted to be with Kira. The whole time you were just protecting Hanna. Is that it?  
  
AARON: (looking down shamefully)...Yes. Because Hanna talks to me. And even though she never said it right out, I could tell she was still in love with you. I could tell it was for real. (frustrated) You don`t even see her. She`s the only girl that`s ever been serious about you, but you treated her like all the others. You just tossed her aside.  
  
LEO: Aaron, Hanna isn`t my girlfriend. I don`t know what to do about the fact that she thinks she`s in love with me.  
  
AARON: You could at least think about it.  
  
LEO: Why should I have to?  
  
AARON: Because there`s things like this going on with you doing nothing about it!  
  
LEO: There`s nothing I can do about it. I just have to wait for Hanna to get over it.  
  
AARON: But she`ll try to hurt Kira again.  
  
LEO: No, she won`t.  
  
AARON: How can you guarantee that?  
  
LEO: ...I can`t.  
  
Leo starts to walk away.  
  
AARON: (calling after him) If anything happens to Kira, I`m holding you responsible.  
  
LEO: Your call.  
  
Leo leaves Aaron by himself, and he kicks a rock angrily.  
  
43- SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER  
  
Because school is over and the lights are out in so many classrooms, the hallway looks dim and lifeless. Hanna is leaning to the side against some lockers, looking haunted by herself. She jumps when someone says something in her ear.  
  
LEO: You shouldn`t linger at the scene of a crime.  
  
Hanna gasps and turns around to see him standing there. She thought she had been alone; she touches her heart, recovering from panic.  
  
LEO: You`re not with your two hunting lionesses.  
  
HANNA: So?  
  
LEO: So I could say pretty much anything to you I want to you right now. But that`s okay, right? You and I are friends.  
  
Close-up: Hanna`s feet slowly move a little ways backward away from him.  
  
HANNA: What to you want?  
  
LEO: I want to get come things clear. First of all, Hanna, Kira isn`t even my girl.  
  
HANNA: Then what are you worrying about?  
  
LEO: Don`t play dumb. You think I`m going to let you torture other people because of me? If you`re gonna act like I owe you something - which is *ridiculous* - then fine. But don`t take it out on Kira.  
  
HANNA: She was asking for it. Walking around basking in your attention like she owns the world-  
  
LEO: I talked to her first, so threaten to break *my* fingers, okay? (pauses, smirking slightly) And about that, it kind of surprises me. Kira must have shown some backbone to make even you shy away from actually hurting her.  
  
HANNA: What are you saying?  
  
LEO: I`m saying you`re not the kind of person to bark and not bite.  
  
HANNA: What? Don`t give me that shit. It was just threats this time. There`s no telling what I`ll do to her next.  
  
LEO: Do what you like. (turns away from her.) It`ll just determine what I do to you in return.  
  
HANNA: (eyes widening) What? Like you would actually do anything to me. You wouldn`t even raise your hand to a girl, it`s not your style.  
  
LEO: Then I`d be more subtle about it. I`d do something to the brakes of your car. But I don`t know...I`m more of a fire than brains person. I might just really lose it and throw you one.  
  
HANNA: That`s not funny.  
  
LEO: (turning back to look at her) I`m not trying to be funny.  
  
HANNA: Oh yeah? And what if I get too carried away? What if things don`t go the right way and I kill her on accident?  
  
LEO: ...Then I will kill you.  
  
He sounds so serious that Hanna`s mouth drops in shock. Leo just turns and slowly walks away.  
  
HANNA: (nervously) L...Leo, wait. You`re kidding, right? You`re always kidding...just say it. You...  
  
He keeps walking away. But then the camera reveals Leo`s face as he smirks to himself.  
  
Hanna holds her arms like she`s suddenly cold and falls against the lockers, shaking slightly. She puts her hand to her forehead.  
  
HANNA: Shit...  
  
AARON: What did you expect?  
  
She looks up and sees Aaron at the opposite end of the hall from the end Leo left down.  
  
AARON: (as he`s approaching) Don`t be surprised that Leo`s pissed. You took it way too far. Didn`t you think it could backfire on you?  
  
HANNA: It was Kira`s fault. She`s trying to take Leo away from everyone. She pretends she doesn`t care, but she`s serious...She likes him. It`s pathetic.  
  
AARON: That`s not true. She`s not trying to take anything. Kira is absolutely selfless, unlike someone we know.  
  
Hanna looks up at him and her eyes instantly tear up.  
  
AARON: (softening reluctantly) Hanna...  
  
Hanna slides down onto the floor and Aaron goes to sit down against the lockers next to her.  
  
AARON: How did you think that was the way to get what you want?  
  
HANNA: What else could I have done?  
  
AARON: Nothing. Don`t you understand this is Leo we`re talking about? I don`t think there`s a woman in the world who can play at his level.  
  
HANNA: That`s just the thing. That`s how it`s supposed to be. Why should anyone be able to have him if there`s so many girls who can`t? But then *she* comes along. She`s just a stupid quiet nobody. Why should she be the one.....?  
  
AARON: You`re wrong. Kira has absolutely no hold on Leo. This is just a game to him.  
  
HANNA: (Holding her eyes and sniffing as she starts to cry more) No, it`s not.  
  
Aaron looks surprised by how sure she is.  
  
HANNA: I`ve liked Leo since our first year of high school. I`ve been watching him for that long. (shaking her head) I`ve never seen him like this.  
  
We see just Aaron looking baffled as she says the following.  
  
HANNA: He has the softest look in his eyes. He seems kind of sad...when he`s with her.  
  
Hanna takes her hands from her face and her eyes look tired and sad, a different kind of expression for Hanna.  
  
HANNA: Even though it`s her, it`s enough...to make my heart ache.  
  
AARON: (genuinely surprised)...Really? He didn`t say *anything*...  
  
HANNA: This kind of thing doesn`t happen that often. It`s so obvious. It`s something you can`t stop. That`s why I was scared into doing something as desperate as what I did.  
  
Aaron just looks down, still looking surprised, his eyes full of thought.  
  
HANNA: Those two are drawn to eachother. They don`t even realize it.  
  
44- KIRA`S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Kira is sitting at her desk drawing quietly. She stops for a moment, puts her pencil down, and looks at her hand.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: Not being able to draw...I never thought about that before.  
  
She touches her fingers in thought.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I don`t know how I was being so bold, in that moment when Hanna said she was going to break my hand. Living without being able to draw...I can`t even imagine that. Like living without speaking or hearing...  
  
Foggy, lightened flashback of Leo holding her to him as her face lights up in alarm.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: But when I think about Leo...how much stronger I feel when I`m with him, the sound of his heart beating...I don`t think I would mind.  
  
Faint sound of a motorcycle from outside. Kira perks up and looks toward her window.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: What? It can`t be!  
  
She runs to the window and looks out. There Leo can be seen far away in the street, taking off his helmet. We see his face as he looks up at her window, meeting eyes with her.  
  
45- OUTSIDE KIRA`S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
The door opens and Kira comes out, calling inside to her mother.  
  
KIRA: I`ll be right back, mom. I`m just running to the corner store.  
  
She shuts the door behind her and runs out to meet Leo.  
  
LEO: (getting off his motorcycle) Hey. How are you doing?  
  
KIRA: Good. Much better.  
  
LEO: I was on my way home and I thought I should check on you. (looking at her and shaking his head) You`ve been through a lot this week, haven`t you?  
  
KIRA: Oh...yeah, I guess I have.  
  
He sits down on the edge of the grass and she sits down next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
  
LEO: Uh...I want you to know that nothing like this is going to happen again. It`s not fair that you should be put through this, and I`m not going to let Hanna do it anymore.  
  
KIRA: (as she smiles a little) Don`t be so hard on her, Leo. Maybe she has a strange way of showing it. But she really, truly is in love with you...  
  
LEO: (looking unhappy) I seem to be hearing a lot of things like that from people. 'She`s in love with you, Leo.' 'She`s serious.' And what part of me is she serious about? My last girlfriend said I wasn`t good for anything but sex. I`m a decoration, an item, like a Chanel bag. Girls like to flaunt me cause it makes them look good. That`s all it is. That`s all I can get out of it. Girls are at their best when they`re naked, period. I don`t pretend to see anything else.  
  
He puts a hand on his forehead and looks at Kira regretfully.  
  
LEO: That`s all I am, Kira. Living in the moment. I don`t give anything a second look. There`s not really anything in my head.  
  
Kira looks forward thoughtfully.  
  
KIRA: No. I can see things in you...Colors...all around you.  
  
He looks up at her with interest.  
  
LEO: Colors? You mean like in a painting?  
  
KIRA: (smiling) Yes.  
  
LEO: What kind of colors?  
  
KIRA: A bright color...strong, and beautiful. Kind of like the bottom of a fire. And...  
  
LEO: And?  
  
KIRA: (her eyes changing) ...A sad color, too.  
  
Leo`s face saddens and is surprised at the same time.  
  
KIRA: I...I better go.  
  
They both start to stand up. Kira steps on the end of her skirt, tripping and falling against Leo, and he catches her with a short laugh.  
  
LEO: Okay?  
  
KIRA: Yeah, I just...(giggles) I just tripped.  
  
He smiles and starts dropping his hands from her shoulders, but then her head pulls forward as he draws his right hand back. Some strands of her hair are caught on his gold bracelet.  
  
LEO: (laughs) Oh...Looks like my bracelet doesn`t want you to go.  
  
He undoes the bracelet and takes it off to gently get her hair detached from it.  
  
KIRA: You always wear that, don`t you?  
  
LEO: Yeah. It`s for good luck. Someone gave it to me when I lived in L.A.  
  
KIRA: It`s beautiful.  
  
To her surprise, he holds it out in front of her.  
  
LEO: It`s yours.  
  
KIRA: (unsure) What? But you said it`s...  
  
LEO: (grabbing her right wrist) Just give me your hand.  
  
He puts the bracelet on her wrist as she watches him with a somewhat sad look in her eyes.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I don`t want anything else.  
  
LEO: (smiling) Wow...your arms are so tiny. It almost slides right on.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: (as her eyes close) Just to be here with him. To hear his voice...This is enough.  
  
Leo closes the bracelet on her wrist and looks up to see that her eyes are just slightly welling up with tears. They look into eachother`s eyes as he keeps holding her wrist. Close-up: His hand moves up from her wrist to her hand so that the bracelet slides down her arm. Close-up of both of their eyes, looking hypnotized and sad at the same time. Close-up of Leo`s left hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
Leo slowly leans forward and kisses Kira. For a moment POV is from far away, with some branches up close, as if we are sitting in a tree watching them. Then Leo breaks away but keeps his face close to her left ear as he speaks to her quietly.  
  
LEO: Go. I`ll be here.  
  
Close-up of his left hand leaving her shoulder. With his other hand he touches her back and gently turns her toward her house.  
  
LEO: I`ll wait until you`re back in your room.  
  
KIRA: I`ll be okay. It`s right here...  
  
LEO: Just go.  
  
Without another word Kira turns and runs back to her house.  
  
46- KIRA`S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Kira runs inside, shutting the door behind her, and immediately goes upstairs. She runs into her room and goes right to her window, looking outside. We can see Leo sitting on his motorcycle outside, and then after seeing her he puts his helmet on and rides away.  
  
We hear his motorcycle as Kira sinks to the floor with her hand on the window pane and sits against the wall like this.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: I don`t know if it`s my imagination, but the sound of a motorcycle...  
  
POV goes outside briefly to show Leo riding away.  
  
KIRA`S VOICEOVER: ...It sounds like crying. 


End file.
